My Valentine
by Baby Shadow
Summary: Heero finds himself at the former princess of the world doorstep. Read and find out what he does. And Don't worry, really has nothing to do with Valentines.Review.UPDATED!
1. Love on a Stormy Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing.

Ch1- Love on a Stormy Night

Heero's pace quickened as the rain droplets fell faster. He walked on wondering where he was going. He was now soaked and his clothes clung to every muscle in his body. He shoved his cold, wet hands into his coat pockets and kept moving. Now and then a car would drive by splashing drops of water his way. His head hung low and his body shivered as the wind began to pick up. He had known there was going to be a storm but he still ventured out of his lonely apartment, and he still had no idea where his tired feet where taking him. 

After a few minutes Heero found himself in front of a large black iron gate and on the gate in big italic letters was printed Peacecraft. Here, at her house. He thought. Out of all the house, it had to be hers. He stood there looking at the large brick mansion. Thoughts crossed his mind like horses running across an open field. Should he go see her? Should he sneak in or knock at her door. Why not, he had come all this way and he knew that it was his heart that led him here. He sighed and pushed open the gate. He walked slowly toward the mansion even though he was very cold. When he reached her front door, he reached up to ring her door bell then stopped. What in the world am I thinking, I just can't just knock on her after not contacting her after three years. She must hate me. I can't do this. He replaced his hand in his pockets and turned to leave.

**********************

Relena had just sat down on her couch with her cup of tea in hand and thick wool blanket tucked around her. She took up the remote and turned the TV on. It automatically turned itself to the news. She paid close attention, occasionally sipping her lemon and honey tea. She jumped slightly as the light flickered. She looked out the window into the storm. It was suppose to last all night. She glanced back at the TV then outside again. Heero. She placed the cup down and threw the blanket off of her. She grabbed her umbrella and a pair of shoes that sat by the door. She opened the umbrella and ran into the stromy night calling out his name. Oh how she wanted to see him. 

She called after him again and still no answer. He was about to step out of the yard when she called him again. He heard her this time. He turned around, his face dripping with water. She could tell he had been out her a while. She stopped in front of him and began caught her breathe all the while looking at him. His white t-shirt clung to his chest as so did his jeans to his legs. His face still looked the same. She wanted to say something but the words would not come. So...... she just stared.

*******************

Heero was half way out the gate when he heard a faint cry in the back of his mind, at first he ignored it but when he heard it again louder he knew who it was. He turned slightly to see a graceful figure approaching him, with a large blue umbrella bobbing above her head. She stopped only a few feet away from him. She said nothing as she tried to catch her breathe. He could do nothing more than look at the women she had become. Her long hair was plastered to one side of her face as the wind blew heavily upon them. Trees swayed back and front in the back ground. 

Before he knew what he was doing he was moving slowly toward her. He didn't stop until he was entirely under the umbrella. He towered over her at least 2 inches, but he knew she had grown taller since they had last met. At this point he could tell she was cold. He frail body shivered and her cheeks were turning bright pink. He smiled slightly as he took the umbrella from her, brushing his hand against hers. 

"Let's go in side, you look cold" She didn't refuse, instead she nodded her head and walked silently next to him to her house.

******************

I hope you liked it. Ch 2 will only be updated if and only if I get at least 10 Reviews for Ch 1. So Review.


	2. A Night of a New Friendship

Ch 2-A Night of a New Friendship

Relena stepped into the front door slightly wet. When she ran to catch up with Heero the umbrella barley stayed above her head . She looked over her clothes then at Heero. Water dripped off the bridge of her nose and his thick brown hair clung to his handsome face. She was tempted to brush the hairs out of his face and behind his ears. He closed the umbrella and sat it down on the floor next to the door. Quietly he stared back at her. They were both wet and cold. She could tell he was cold by the unstoppable shaking of his shoulders. His lip trembled as well. She took a breathe in and exhale in a sigh.

" What do you say we get off this wet clothes" she asked.

He nodded and she motioned for him to follow her. He did. She led upstairs into her room. She went straight to a pair dresser draws on the right of her room. She pulled the top draw open and then closed it quickly. She had forgot that was her underwear draw. She open another draw and searched through frantically. She pull out a large t-shirt and a pair huge pj pant's. She handed the clothes to Heero and Pointed the Bathroom. He looked at the clothes in his hands then back at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

" Don't worry there my brothers."

"And is that suppose to make me feel better." His plush pink lips parted into smile.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh. He enter the bathroom and shut the door. She heard it click and she knew that he locked it. Good. She moved quickly. She quickly stripped herself of her wet clothes and dried her skin. she applied lotion and got redressed in a large t-shirt , what she usually slept in. She took a seat at her vanity and began brushing wet and tangled hair. She heard the bathroom door open and turned o see Heero standing in the door with no shirt and a pair of her brother's flannel pj's. He looked so adorable.

"Where's the shirt I gave you , aren't you going to put it on?" she questioned.

Not that she was complaining. He through the shirt and replied

" I don't wear shirt's to bed, there to uncomfortable".

A large smiled crossed her face gracing her famine features. By now he was approaching her.

" And what are you wearing, why don't wear any pant's."

She stood and walked over to her closet.

"Like you said, there to uncomfortable."

He noticed that when she reached up to hang up her towel above her closet door her shirt rose with her, barely covering her butt. Heero's thought's began to wonder. He shock his head in order to get rid of his thoughts. He crossed the room, and sat on her four post bed. She moved toward him.

"What now."

"We can watch a movie but first you have to answer my question"

"Okay" he stared her hesitantly

"Why are here and why where outside my house in the middle of the night in a storm . "

His head hung low. His eyes stated off into a world of forgetfulness, but he could never forget whet brought him here, to her doorstep. He could n't deny it anymore.

"Well I uh went for a walk and ended up here." He thought back to the real reason he had ventured out into the lonely night.

Hilde plopped down on the couch next to Duo. She had been dating him for the past 4 years, and now she thought no knew she was ready. Ready to spend the rest of her life with him. She was waiting patiently for him to ask for her hand in marriage, but she never pushed him. He never talked to her about it, she always wondered about what keeps him from popping the question. She talked to Heero about it but he never fully answered her question. It was like he knew something but couldn't tell her. But what if he's not ready, what if he knows I'm ready but is afraid of commitment. She never thought about how he must feel. Her thoughts came to a brutal halt when she heard Duo's voice in her ear.

"Wh-what" She asked truly confused.

"Are you going to the Holiday Banquet tomorrow?" Duo repeated

"Yep"

She noticed Heero sitting in the seat across from, staring attentively at the new anchorwomen. She was saying something about a storm heading there way.

"Are you going, Heero"

"No, why should I" He answered never looking away from the Tv

"Because she'll be there"

"So, that still doesn't change my decision"

"Heero you know you want to go , you love her and you know it"

"Ha, you must crazy I have no intimate feeling for that girl"

"You're the biggest liar I know, you love her, why won't you just admit it, It would be easier on both of you"

"I don't love her"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Do to"

"Do not"

Hilde's head would snap to either one of the guys with every answer.

"DO TO"

"DO NOT"

"Okay okay, you'll are starting to sound like a bunch of little children."Hilde stated very annoyed

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS" they both screamed.

"Duo for the last time I DON'T love Relena"

"Yes you do, just admit it"

Heero was starting to get really frustrated. He grabbed the remote and shut off the Tv, then through the remote down on the set he sat on. He turned and left the room.

"Hey buddy, I'm not done with you yet"

"But I'm done with you"Heero shouted as he headed for the front door.

"Where are you going" Hilde asked

"For a walk"

"In this weather-" but before she could finish he was gone.

"In the middle of a storm" Relena asked

"Yeah"

"That's so like you, not caring enough about yourself" She said just below a whisper.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" She jumped off the bed and moved toward her tv.

"So what are you the mood for, drama, comedy, action, or romance."

He turned way feeling his cheeks grow red.

" I don't care, you pick" knowing that she would probably pick some chick flick.

"Aw right, I choose uh action."

He was surprised. Very. She knelt in down front of a stack of DVD's. She searched through the tower and grabbed one.

"Okay, we're watching the matrix"

She said bouncing over to a large dresser like chest. She pulled opened the doors and rolled back into the chest to where they could not be seen. She shiftily placed the DVD in the player and returned to Heero's side. She cuddled underneath her comforter, then patted the spot next to her, motioning for Heero to join her. He hesitated but moved and sat next her anyways. He could smell the scent of her hair, which smelt like cinnamon apples. He breathed in deeply trying to keep the moment forever.

Read and Review.


	3. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of it's Characters.  
  
"Lunch"  
  
Ch2  
  
Relena stood a large cliff with the ocean below her. She could hear the waves crashing against the rocks. She looked across the sea into the horizon. The sky was pink and purple, casing a shadow across the endless pool of water. She sensed a breeze, and stretched out her arms to greet it. It lifted her long honey blond hair, and whipped it across her face. She tilted her to toward the sky and breathed in deeply. The dress she wore rose and flew as the wind caught it. She liked this feeling. The feeling... What feeling. She opened as she felt a presence behind her. She turned to be confronted by a tall and dark and handsome figure. It could only be one person. She felt she herself falling back into the jagged rocks below her. But she was not scared. She keep looking into those eyes. She hit the water unknowing. She felt her body sink to the bottom but she did not reach for air. She didn't need it. She could breathe but how. She saw the dark figure enter the clear blue liquid, heading for her. Her body reached the ocean floor and small cloud of formed and settled. She just laid there waiting, letting her hair and dress float all around her. He was getting closer. Soon he reached her, and held out a hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her toward him. The way she felt was indescribable, there were no words she could of to let herself know what she was feeling. She reached forward and ran her fingers through his hair. A small smile formed on him handsome face. He leaned down his lips close to hers, she closed her eyes, ready. But all she heard was a long beeping sound. She opened her eyes and everything went blank.  
  
  
  
Relena groaned as she leaned over and softly shut off her alarm clock. She squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the light in the room. She glanced over a large hump next to her at the clock.. 11:43. Her breathe caught in her throat when the hump moved. It turned over to face her. She stared at the dark brown hair that peeked out underneath her covers. Did I get drunk, no, I don't drink. She pulled the blanket down slightly, she gasped as his face came in to view. She back off the bed shocked ,falling off the bed, landing with a loud Thud. She glanced at the sleeping figure. He didn't wake. She could never imaging that Heero was such a heavy sleeper. She got up silently and made her way around the bed, to the TV, it was still on. Oh now I remember, almost had a heart attack, but... She glanced back at her bed. It sure is a great face to wake up to. She sigh and shut off the TV, and DVD player. She walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Heero stirred and opened his eyes when he small sound. It sounded like someone shut off a television. He sat up and looked around, then at the spot next to him. He smiled and got out of bed. He was still a little groggy so when he opened the door that led into Relena hall way he failed to notice it was the door to the bathroom. He swung the door open only to be confronted a naked Relena sitting a pool of bubbles. Although he couldn't see any thing it was still rather embarrassing. He shut the door, and leaned against it. Soon he felt the door being opened and he fell in backwards. He landed right at Relena's feet. He looked up to find a wet Relena staring down at him wrapped in a large white towel. He could almost see up her towel. He jumped up and immediately assumed she was mad  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you, I didn't see anything I promise, I really am sorr..." Relena placed a finger over his mouth.  
  
"Heero it's okay, I'm not at you"  
  
"Your not"  
  
"No, I find it very funny actually" She smiled. He smiled back. He grabbed the door handle ready to close it. "It'll let you get back to your bath, I'm going to be down stairs making breakfast."  
  
"Actually, you might want to forget breakfast, it's almost 12:00. We'll just go out for lunch. I'll be done in a couple of minutes. He nodded and close the door, and Relena resumed to her bath.  
  
  
  
Relena emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. She looked around the room. Heero was no where in sight. With her towel still wrapped around her she went over to her closet and rummaged through draws to find a cute outfit. She settled for a short jeans skirt, a light pink tank top and a pair of 3in flip flops. She went down stairs trying to find Heero. Where could he be.  
  
"Boo"  
  
"AHHHH" Relena spun around terrified. Heero could help grin.  
  
"That wasn't funny" She said acting as if she was angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself, I'm sorry can you forgive me" She could tell he was really serious.  
  
"Yea I forgive you, now let's go to... Where did you get those clothes?"  
  
"Oh I found them in you're your guest room I hope you don't mind"  
  
"Well I don't mind, but if Zech ever found out you were wearing clothes he would both you and me, but that shirt looks way better on you." He smiled as did she. She led him to her new Escalade AC924, it was the newest edition. She pulled out her keys and got in the driver seat. Heero sat next to her in the passengers side. Relena turned on the car and instantly the radio came on, sett on a Hip hop and R&B station. Heero would of never guest that the former princess of the world listened to Hip hop and R&B. He looked at her studying her every moments. She pulled out a pair sunglass from it's holder in the roof of the van. She put them on and pulled out the drive way. The song Milk shake by Kalis came on and Relena began the sing, forgetting Heero was there.  
  
"My milk shake brings all the boyz to the yard and there like it's better your, damn right it's better than your, I could teach you but I'll have to charge" She glanced at Heero starring at her.  
  
"What" She asked  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I've seen this side of you."  
  
"When you first met me a young and childish, but after having the world in my hands I've matured and since I'm not Queen Relena anymore I can do stuff a normal nineteen year old would do, like sing and dance and go to the movie, and just hang with her friends. I like life better now that diplomat crap I use to do."  
  
Heero said nothing, what could he say. Then Beyonce's "Baby Boy" came on  
  
"OH, my gosh, this is my favorite song. Baby boy you stay on mind fulfill my fantasies  
  
, Baby boy you are so damn fine, I see you in ma dreams....."  
  
The song ended as they pulled in the parking lot of the Panda Express, a Chinese restaurant .Relena went to contour and met her old friend, Ying at the contour. She knew ying since she was 7, when Ying's mother first opened the restaurant . Now Ying was her age and they hung quiet a bit.  
  
"Relena , how are you I haven't see you in a while" She spots Heero and smiles. "And I see why"  
  
"Ying it's not like that, Heero Is just a friend"  
  
"Yes well, that's how it all begins, just Friends." Relena shook her head in disbelief. "Well your table is ready follow me. Ying led them a large two person booth near the back. She left them to think about there order. As Relena was looking over a thought came to mind.  
  
"Heero are you going to the Holiday Banquet tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure ,are you going?  
  
"Yes, would you mind stopping by the mall to up my dress with me"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Great, I'll call up Hilde and ask if she'll join us"  
  
"AH No" Heero didn't want Hilde to know he had been with Relena the whole time he was gone , especially after he and Duo had that fight about him loving Relena or not. "It's should just be you and me so, we can get to uh know each other.?" Relena stared at him confused . I Was this the same Heero Yuy she had known four years ago. If it was he had changed, a lot.  
  
"Okay, it'll be just you and me."  
  
Ying returned to take there order, and left again to place it. Relena stared out the  
  
window and raced her hand on her chin. She sighed ,then opened her mouth to speak but  
  
halted. She looked at Heero. This day was going to be interesting ,  
  
very interesting.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hope you like it . Ch 3 is next. 


	4. Night of Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
  
Ch 3-Night of Remembrance.  
  
After there lunch, Heero and Relena headed to Crystal Lake Shopping Mall. They headed inside, and stopped at Christina Gopliplino, a store that sold formal attire for nothing less than $600.00. Relena went inside and pick up her dress. She emerged and found Heero in the computer store next door. They were on there way out when Relena spotted a picture booth..  
  
"Oh Heero lets take our picture together"  
  
Before he could answer she was already pulling him toward the small booth. They got in and began picking out a back ground . The only one they like was a cute one that had the words "A Match Made in Heaven "printed across the top. Heero didn't notice the inscription on the screen. The first shot was of them making funny faces, and the next had Relena kissing Hero's cheek, while he smiled and laughed at the same time , in fun of course. But the last one, it was of them with there heads together very close, both smiling at the camera. They printed out 6 each and split them up between them. Then the rest of the day roaming the mall, as if they were normal teenagers which there were, for the most part. Heero had a lot of fun and side to himself that he never knew was there. Relena glanced at the watch which read : 3:00.  
  
"Okay we'll leave by 6:00." Heero rolled his eyes and stated  
  
"That's what you said last time"  
  
"No it wasn't" She muttered.  
  
"Yes I remember exactly what you said. You said We'll leave at 2:00 and what time is..." He looked at his watch. ".3:52:"  
  
"Ah you" She said pushing slightly away from her as if she were angry at him. He smiled, and shook his head, but they did end up leaving at 6:30.  
  
Relena drove Heero back to his Apartment to get ready for the Banquet. Heero opened the door and stepped in side quietly. He was about to make his way upstairs when he was stopped by a voice. Hilde no doubt.  
  
"Heero were have you been, we've been very worried you" He turned to face her  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
She moved toward him and wrapped her arms around him in a very friendly, but stern hug.  
  
"Please don't do that again, you are one of my very best friends ,I wouldn't wait to loose you over a stupid fight that we had no right to get involve in. How you feel about Relena is your decision." She released him and turned to walk away.  
  
Heero stopped her and returned the hug. He said nothing but she understood. She smiled after he disappeared into his room at the top of the stairs. Why does he smell like Ralph Lauren. She shurged it off and went back into the kitchen .  
  
  
  
Relena exited the bathroom with her robe around her and a towel around her head. She went straight over to the bag she had gotten at the mall. She pulled out a large box, and opened it. She started at the pale white satin material that was folded neatly on top of a few layers of tissue paper. She grabbed the top of the dress and pulled the remaining part completely out of the box. She brought it to her body and twirled around the room, dreaming. She found herself looking at the herself in her full length mirror. She eyes dropped from her face to her dress. She laid it down carefully on her bed and went over to her dresser. She pulled out her under garments and put them on. Then with her robe on again she sat down at her vanity. She stared at the image looking directly back her. Her hand went up to touch her hair covered on curlers. She had washed her hair and then put them to set. She then began to pull them out one by one. Soon her head was a forest of drop curls that formed and her heart shaped face. She got moose and put it n hair to keep it the curls from falling out of place. Then she applied her make up. Usual she hired a professional to do all this but she just felt like being alone. Like she always was. Today had been a good until she realized after she drop Heero off she would probably not see for a while, even if he lived only 30 minutes away. He heart sank at the thought and a frown formed on her beautiful face. No, I will not let Heero get me down, what he does with his life should not affect me. Then why does it? Do I ... No it's just infatuation, isn't it. She stood and went over to where dress was, she placed the soft fabric in her hands. Would Heero really come tonight, Did she even mean anything to him, than the Representative of Peace. She rolled her eyes and slip off her robe. She then stepped into the dress and zipped it up. She Stood in front of her mirror and smiled, a devious smile. Tonight will be the last Heero see me as a girl , I'm a Women and I'm ready.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hope you like it. Ch 4 on the way. Read and Review so I can update. 


	5. Banquet Night

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or any thing associated with GW.

Ch 4-Banquet Night

Heero was about to exit his apartment that he shared with Duo and Hilde dressed in a black tuxedo. Hilde and Duo spotted him from the top of the stairs.

"Why are you so dressed up tonight." Hilde asked

"I've decided to go to the Holiday Banquet with you'll" Hilde and Duo looked at each other than back at Heero.

Hilde smiled and stated "You look very nice"

"As do you" Heero replied.

Hilde wore a blood red halter gown that pooled at her feet. She also carried a matching purse.

"Okay, okay, lets go now" Duo said ushering Hilde out the door.

They arrived and took a seat at a round table with a bowl with a goldfish in the center of the table. A pack of red and pink balloons were connected to the bowl . They were one of the first people to arrived and Hilde looked around frantically looking for Relena, which had not arrive yet. As soon as the music began playing and the party was underway, Relena's limo pulled up in front of the old palace which was located on a cliff over looking the ocean. She had been her before when she had first found out that she was none other the princess that was in the mostly every picture that lined it's large hallways. Her brother who was old enough to remember when they lived there 18 years ago had told her about it.. She was a year old when her parent died and was adopted by her fathers best friend, Mr. Dorlin. She enter the large room were the banquet was been held. Immediately people of all ages were coming up the speak with her. She was about to excuse herself form the mob when she spotted Heero out on the balcony. She silently slipped away, and approached him from behind.

"I thought you weren't coming" With out turning to face her he answered.

"I said I was, so why wouldn't I "

She smiled and moved to his side. They stared out at the ocean saying nothing to the other. Then a servant came to Relena.

"Your Highness, the governor would like to talk with you" Relena replied

"I'll be with him in a moment".

She turned to Heero but before she could speak he connected his lips with hers. It was a sweet and soft kiss. He pulled away and left quickly. Relena hand shot up to her lips and she turned toward the door were he had exited. So many things ran threw her head. Since when was Heero so forward. She gasped. What had she done to him last night. She blinked her eyes and was brought back to the fact that she still had to speak with the Governor. She sighed and walked gracefully into the large ball room. It was time. Time for her take her place on the stage and give a speech she had not prepared for. She began with explaining the meaning of Valentine's and when it was founded. She had just gotten into speech when she heard a large explosion above her and was thrown from the stage. She looked up to be faced with large mobile suit hand reached into the building as a little child would when she was playing with the people in a doll house. She got up quick and ran out of the back door that lead out side into the garden. She looked back to see the space Leo turn to follow her. She had been through the maze a few time and knew her way out. Now and then she would glance back at the Leo, only to see the large walls of rose bushes crumble below it's feet. She fell forward as she stepped on her too long of a dress. She expected to crash into the ground but was held up by strong arms a round her shoulders and waist. She opened her eyes to stare straight into the blue orbs of her Heero. His eye's were then directed to the Leo that had stopped and staring down at them. He knew what they wanted but he would never let them have her. He grabbed her hand and pulled through the rest of the garden headed toward the cliff. She used her free hand to pick up her dress slightly so she could run a little bit more faster. They came to a large clearing and they could see the cliff headed. Relena had no idea what Heero was thinking but she trusted him anyways. They came to brutal stop at the edge of the cliff. Pieces of lose rock fell into the water below. This picture some how reminded her of the dream she had that very morning. Her hair whipped around as she could hear the Leo advancing upon them.

"What Next" she asked looking over at him. During this time there hands had fallen apart. Heero looked back at the Leo then at the ocean below. He knew what they had to do.

"Do you love me"

"wh-what, Yes I do"she replied confused "Then jump with me" He took her hand in his and she smile at him.

Just as the Leo stood above them they leaped off the edge. The wind around was loud as the fall the hundreds of feet between the cliff and the ocean. Her dress blew rapidly around her as she tighten her hold on Heero's hand. I love you. That was the last thing she thought before she entered the cold blue liquid. Nothing else mattered. Just him.

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha. Hope you liked it. Took for ever right. But it's done now.


End file.
